


The Children Of Darkness

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Relationships: Dahak & Danielle, Gabrielle/Xena





	The Children Of Darkness

“The Rebirth Of The Children Of Darkness, The Bringers Of The Destroyer, The Champions Of Their Father, The Dark One.”

-The Cult Of The Dark One

The Children of Darkness, was a never seen Episode on all four shows Xena Warrior Princess, Hercules The Legendary Journeys, Charmed and David and Danielle’s Adventures, it featured the brother and sister, it also featured the appearances of Patricia(Danielle’s mother) and Olivia(Dahak's mother), Xena and Omega also Callisto and Ares along with The Cult of Dahak and Danielle’s Father.

The Episode also featured the only appearance of Dahak and Danielle’s Father, as Fire while Dahak and Danielle try to bring their father into this world, though there is consistent opposition from their mothers Patricia and Olivia. During their Rebirth processes, Dahak and Danielle’s Father decides to recruit New pawns such as Ares and Callisto to help protect his son and daughter as they prepare to be reborn at the same time.

Meanwhile, Xena and Omega begin plotting against Dahak and Danielle while also planning to kill them to prevent the brother and sister from bringing their father into this world. When Callisto finds Dahak and Danielle in a very bad way, she immediately feeds them, the priest of flesh to wrap around them. However when Xena and Omega realise where Dahak and Danielle is, they go to kill them but are stopped in their tracks by Callisto and later Ares.

Ares transports Dahak and Danielle in their shared cocoon to the Temple of Danielle, he protects them until they are Reborn together at the same time. Now with Ares protecting Dahak and Danielle along with Callisto, Xena and Omega learn that they have to take Callisto and Ares out of the picture in order to leave Dahak and Danielle vulnerable.

Dahak and Danielle then use Mind Control to talk with their followers while inside the cocoon, they order their followers to kill their mothers Olivia and Patricia(who are known as The Betrayers of Dahak and Danielle). Xena and Omega then manage to save Olivia and Patricia from being killed by the Followers of Dahak and Danielle however, the brother and sister almost ready to be reborn.

Leah(the chosen sacrifice) returns to free her Master and Mistress from their cocoon, though Xena and Omega follow Leah straight to Dahak and Danielle, also Tony Lewis makes an appearance as he fights along side Xena and Omega to prevent the rebirth of the brother and sister. Ares then decides to do something that even Xena and Omega wouldn’t have seen coming, he then kidnaps Patricia and Olivia to take them to the Faces of Fates, he has already made a deal with the Fates that if Xena and Omega kill Danielle and Dahak, then the Fates will kill them.

Just as Xena and Omega are about to kill Dahak and Danielle while they are their cocoon, after Leah wiped her blood on the cocoon to free her Master and Mistress. Patricia and Olivia arrive just in time to stop Xena and Omega from killing Dahak and Danielle, when Xena and Omega ask what Patricia and Olivia are doing, all four of them along with The Cult of Dahak and Danielle’s Father, as the brother and sister are reborn.

The episode ends with Dahak and Danielle fully reborn, as Xena and Omega look at each other with much hatred for the brother and sister. Also Olivia and Patricia look at each other, as Dahak and Danielle look at their mothers with a smile on their faces.


End file.
